KPOP L'amour, n'est-ce qu'un jeu après tout ? (MinyeonEunji)
by Minnie56
Summary: Coucou, je suis une K-popaddict ! Je voulais vous faire partager ma fanfic sur le Groupe féminin : T-ara :) Il y aura en tout 14 chapitres, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour n'est-ce qu'un jeu après tout ? (Minyeon/Eunji)**

******Prologue :**

L'histoire se passe autour d'un trio inséparable, Hyomin, Eunjung et Jiyeon. Se sont les BFF (Best Friends Forever...) pour toute la vie. Elles se connaissent depuis la 2nd au lycée. A l'heure actuelle, elles sont à l'université "Victory college" (N/A : college=université in english ^^) où chacun étudie sa matière de prédilection. Hyomin/l'art de la photographie (elle adore tout ce qui touche à la photographie, elle possède plus de 20 appareils chez elle !) , Eunjung/biologie (elle cherche à savoir pourquoi elle s'endort partout et nimporte quand...) et Jiyeon/art dramatique (elle rêve de devenir actrice plus tard.). Afin de ne jamais se séparer, Jiyeon à acheté un appartement près de l'université pour qu'elles y cohabitent ensemble. Le temps passait extrémement vite, Hyomin et Jiyeon étant très proche dès le départ ont voulu pousser leur relation un peu "plus loin", laissant de côté un peu Eunjung. Celle-ci le pris mal et commença à éprouver de la colère mais surtout de la jalousie...Un jour comme les autres passait lorsque tout à coup un "incident" s'est produit...

**Personnages :**

**Hyomin**

Hyomin a 20 ans, elle est issue d'une famille de classe moyenne, elle étudie à l'université (Victory college) dans le domaine de l'art de la photographie. C'est une fille pleine de vie, sociable, sourit à tout le monde, elle aime sortir avec son amie Eunjung et sa girlfriend Jiyeon. Lorsque cet "incident" s'est produit, elle changeât radicalement de comportement (sort tous les soirs, fume, mauvaise fréquentation) et de caractère (froide, méchante). Pourquoi à t-elle changer subitement ?

**Jiyeon**

Jiyeon a 19 ans, c'est la fille du CEO de la CCM/Core Contents Media (entertainment management label), elle rêve de devenir actrice et d'être dans la boîte de son père afin qu'il soit fière d'elle, mais celui-ci préfère de loin sa soeur, Dani, 14 ans... Elle étudie l'art dramatique à l'université Victory college. Elle adore trainer avec ses amies, Eunjung et Hyomin. Quand 'l'incident" c'est produit, elle s'est sentie responsable... A t-elle raison de se sentir responsable de ce fameux "incident" ?

**Eunjung**

Eunjung a 21 ans, elle a été abandonné par ses parents quand elle était plus jeune. Elle s'était alors forgé un caractère plutôt renfermé, elle ne parlait à personne, même pas à ses parents adoptifs...Quand elle arriva en 2nd avec un an de retard, elle rencontra Jiyeon et Hyomin, elles devinrent inséparables depuis lors. Elle est maintenant à l'université Victory college où elle étudie la biologie. Au moment de "l'incident", elle ne savait pas quoi faire à part sourire... Pourquoi Eunjung sourit-elle à cet instant précis?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**Flashbacks**

_H-24_

_Hyomin est dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain quand Jiyeon rentre dans la pièce discrètement :_

_« Aissh me soule ces maths, j'en peux plus... » Hyomin souffla..._

_Jiyeon s'approche de Hyomin sans faire de bruit et arrivé derrière elle :_

_« Bouh ~~ ! » Jiyeon cria tout en rigolant comme une enfant._

_« Yah ! ça va pas ? tu m'as fait peur.. j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! » _

_Déjà que Hyomin était en colère à cause de ses maths mais en plus ça Jiyeonnie s'amuse à lui faire peur... Cependant elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rendre le sourire que Jiyeon lui fait, il est si parfait, ses lèvres donne envie de croquer dedans._

_'Comment être en colère contre une si belle beauté ' pensa Hyomin_

_« Yah ?! C'est à moi de dire ça ! Pourquoi tu fais tes devoirs maintenant ? Il fait beau dehors on devrait en profiter pour sortir ensemble. Et pourquoi tu souris comme si tu allais me sauter dessus? Arrête les devoirs tu commences à devenir dingue haha. »_

_« Je peux pas m'en empêcher tu es si sexy » Lâcha la toute timide Hyomin._

_« Alala Minnie, tu me surprendras toujours, aller vient prendre l'air un peu » Jiyeon pris le poignet de Hyomin et l'emmena hors de sa chambre. « Ça te dit d'aller au parc? »_

_« Ah, euh oui bien sûr j'irai n'importe où tu iras »_

_« Bien alors dépêche toi et soit prête dans 2 min, on prend ma voiture cette fois-ci » Jiyeon relâcha la main de Minnie et va préparer la voiture._

_Arrivé au parc, le couple s'allongea dans l'herbe verte et contempla les nuages quand Hyomin se releva et dit à Jiyeon : _

_« Demain c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » _

_« Huh ? » Jiyeon se releva à son tour et questionna Hyomin. « Comment-ça un mauvais pressentiment? »_

_« Je sais pas, c 'est étrange »_

_« Ni pense plus, demain c'est ton anniversaire et se sera un grand jour, j'ai prévu de te faire une surprise » souria Jiyeon._

_« D'accord »_

_« Promet le moi »_

_« Promis » sourit Hyomin_

_H-0_

_« DING DING DONG » retentit la sonnerie._

_Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Hyomin, aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire et elle fini les cours plus tôt, quelle chance !_

_« Passer de bonnes vacances les filles » Hyomin fait la bise à ses camarades de classes et parti à toute vitesse de la salle. Arrivé dans sa voiture, Hyomin se regarde dans le rétroviseur central : _

_« Youpi, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et Jiyeon a prévu une surprise, kyaaaaa »_

_Hyomin gara sa voiture devant l'appartement puis elle prit l'ascenseur qui menait à son étage. Elle était assez chargé, elle avait son sac dans une main, ses clés de voiture dans l'autre avec son frappé à la fraise qu'elle c'était pris entre temps avant de rentrer car elle avait soif. ' Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'une chose horrible va arrivé aujourd'hui ? ' _

_« Aller pense pas à ça, ta promis à Ji et puis tu vas pouvoir faire peur à Ji vu qu'elle ne sait pas que tu finis plus tôt hihi » se motiva Hyomin._

_Hyomin ouvrit la porte toute excitée, un sourire gravé dans son visage :_

_« JI JE SUIS... » Hyomin s'arrêta nette devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, son frappé à la fraise et ses clés de voiture touchèrent le sol en carrelage. Son visage si rayonnant faisait place à un visage choqué, elle avait la bouche ouverte, les gros yeux où une larme menaçait de couler. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa Jiyeonnie était là dos à elle avec Eunjung sa meilleure amie en train de s'embrasser. Hyomin sentie une douleur atroce dans sa poitrine comme si on la poignardait à répétition avec un couteau..._

_Les deux interrompirent leur baiser quand elles entendirent qu'un bruit sourd touchait le sol._

_Eunjung fut choqué par la présence de Hyomin mais un sourire se dessinât vite au coin de sa bouche, Jiyeon se retourna et fut choqué à son tour par la personne qui se trouvait à la porte d'entrée :_

_« Mi...nnie... ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... » Jiyeon ne savait pas comment réagir par ce qui venait de se passer._

_« Tu ne devais pas finir dans 3 heures? » Lâcha Eunjung toujours le sourire inscrit sur son visage._

_« Euh...je...euh... » Hyomin toujours bouleversé ne savait pas quoi dire, elle retenait ses larmes comme elle pouvait, elle fini par prendre la parole « Jiyeon... tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer si ce que je viens de voir n'est pas ce que je dois croire? » Hyomin pris un ton un peu fort sur la fin._

_« Yah ! Parle pas à Jiyeonnie sur ce ton ok? » Eunjung essaya de défendre Jiyeon qui avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées..._

_« Jiyeonnie? Tu appelles Jiyeon, Jiyeonnie depuis quand? »_

_« Depuis qu'on a décidé d'être plus que des meilleures amies »_

_« Pardon ? » Hyomin commença à prendre un ton agressif envers Eunjung._

_« Tu as très bien entendu et ce que tu as vu était belle et bien réelle »_

_« C'est vrai Ji...? » Hyomin commençait à bouillonné de l'intérieur._

_« Euh. . . O . .ui mais.. je t'a... » pouvait juste admettre Jiyeon avant de se faire couper par Hyomin._

_« Ne dit pas ces mots ! Tu n'as plus le droit de les dire après ce qui vient de se passer, ce ne serait que mensonge ! »_

_« Yah je t'ai dit de surveiller le ton que tu prends ! » Eunjung poussa Hyomin vers l'arrière qu'elle manquât de tomber._

_« YAH CA VA PAS ! Tu es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ? Tu as changé Eunjung tu n'es plus la même qu'au lycée, tu etais jalouse que Jiyeon et moi étions ensemble c'est ça ? » Hyomin poussa à son tour Eunjung qui tomba la tête la première contre le carrelage._

_Jiyeon qui vit la scène, se précipita pour aider Eunjung à se relever ce qui fit mal à Hyomin_

_' Pourquoi Jiyeonnie...Pourquoi tu as fait ça? ' pensa Hyomin. _

_Eunjung à présent debout en avait plus qu'assez de Hyomin et de ses paroles, elle ne savait pas pourquoi eunjung avait fait ça, personne ne savait même pas Jiyeon, seul Mr KKS était au courant... Eunjung voulait que la conversation se termine :_

_« Tu..n'es.. qu'une folle, normal que Jiyeon ne voulait plus de toi et à décidé d'être avec moi » mentit Eunjung énervé._

_« YAAH ! » elle s'apprêtât à gifler Eunjung, la main en l'air quand elle sentit une douleur sur sa joue gauche. _

_Un grand silence s'installa, la scène était figée. Eunjung regardait Jiyeon, Hyomin massait sa joue gauche en regardant Jiyeon les larmes aux yeux et Jiyeon était sans expression choqué de ce qu'elle venait de faire à Minnie. _

_Hyomin courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et pleurât toutes les larmes de son coeur :_

_«Joyeux anniversaire stupide Hyomin » se dit Hyomin entre 2 reniflements puis elle finie par s'endormir._

**Présent**

Hyomin se trouvait dans un bar comme chaque soir pour oublier ce chapitre de sa vie...

Hyomin sorta de ses pensées quand elle entendu une musique affreuse, c'était I go crazy because of you d'un stupide groupe de K-pop, T-ara...

« Aishh pourquoi il passe que de la merde le DJ, il n'a aucun gôut musical ou quoi? » Hyomin cria en regardant le Dj.

« Dejà c'est elle, elle à un nom c'est Soyeon et elle est douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Si tu as un problème tu n'as qu'à pas venir dans ce bar.. » rétorqua une petite serveuse, on la voyait à peine derrière le comptoir.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis serveuse mais sert à quelque chose et remplit mon verre, tu vois bien qu'il est vide non ? » Hyomin souleva le verre en l'agitant devant la barman.

« Je ne compte pas vous resservir, vous êtes bourrées »

« Je me rappelle ne pas t'avoir encore demandé ton avis alors SERT MOI, tu es bien payé pour ça non ? »

« YAH ! Tu es quoi toi pour gueuler sur le personnel? » Une fille au châtain clair gifla Hyomin complétement bourré.

« Exscuse-moi je t'ai parlé à toi ? Tu es qui ? Son ange gardien ? » Hyomin jeta son verre par terre et poussa la personne qui l'a giflé.

« Oh, regarde Boram, on dirait une violente la fille, elle sait jouer avec les mots et jeter des verres par terre. Elle mérite une correction » s'exclama la fille au cheveux clair.

« Yah Qri ! Arrête ! Ca va encore mal finir et Soyeon va engueuler qui hein? C'est moi qui va encore tout prendre ! » Cria Boram, la petite derrière le comptoir.

Qri s'approcha de Hyomin jusqu'à être à 2 cm de son visage, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu es une rebelle c'est ça? Ou tu es une fille désespéré au cœur brisé qui fait la pochetrone de bar en bar ? »

Hyomin s'écarta de Qri, serra aussi fort son poing que sa main commençait à lui faire mal, elle était prête à ce battre si cette fille qui l'a prenait de haut ne se taisait pas.

Qri qui vit la fille serrer son poing ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

« Hahaha, Boram regarde la, elle veut se battre. Tu fais pitié comme fille. »

« Arrête Qri ! Je vais prévenir Soyeon moi ! » Boram partit en direction de la Dj.

« Soyeon ! » Cria Boram mais la Dj n'a pas eu l'air d'entendre la petite crier.

« YAH PARK SOYEON ! » Soyeon tourna sa tête et vit une Boram toute énervée.

« Oui ? »

« Qri fait encore des siennes, elle s'apprête à ce battre avec une cliente »

« Jinja ? Alala Qri ne changera jamais.. »

Soyeon demanda à l'apprenti Dj Areum de prendre le relai durant son absence :

« Hey, Areum montre moi ton talent de Dj durant mon absence »

« O-Oui Soyeon-sshi » rétorqua Areum, puis s'inclina de 90° avant de voir Soyeon partir avec Boram en direction du bar.

Lovey Dovey retentit alors dans la salle, les gens présents avaient l'air d'aimer car ils empêchaient Soyeon et Boram d'avancer plus vite que prévu :

« Et bien, il semblerait que cette petite aie du succès auprès des clients, j'ai bien fait de l'engager finalement » sourit Soyeon en direction d'Areum qui s'amuse comme un petit oiseau qui quitte le nid pour voler pour la première fois.

Pendant que Boram était parti :

« Alala Boram... Bon puisqu'elle est parti, dit moi ce que tu as sur le coeur... Ah oups tu as l'air de ne plus en avoir hahaha » Explosa de rire Qri.

Hyomin sauta sur Qri en lui tirant les cheveux, celle-ci se mit à crier comme une fille à qui on lui en enlever son jouet favori :

« On fait moins la fière là hein? Espèce de fille pourrie gâté ! » s'exclama Hyomin en promenant Qri par les cheveux.

« YAH ! Tu cherches vraiment la merde ma parole ! » Qri fonça sur Hyomin en la plaquant au sol, Qri était au dessus de Hyomin :

« A mon tour maintenant » Qri gifla à plusieurs reprises Hyomin.

Après 4/5 gifles Hyomin réussit à renverser Qri qui se retrouve maintenant en dessous de Hyomin. La fille au coeur brisé s'apprêtât à son tour à la cogner quand quelqu'un attrapa son bras en l'air par le poignet :

« Tu dois vraiment être suicidaire toi pour t'en prendre à Qri, hahaha » Hyomin reconnue la Dj. Qri en profitât pour s'extirper de Hyomin :

« Aller casse-toi et sache que c'est pas fini entre nous » disait Qri avant de se mettre du côté de Soyeon et Boram. Soyeon lâcha le poignet de Hyomin :

« Tu as entendu tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans ce bar, alors je te pris de partir sans histoire »

« Fait attention en rentrant chez toi, tu n'es pas sobre » Rétorqua Boram inquiète de laisser un client bourré quitter le bar sans accompagnateur...

Hyomin se releva et pris la direction de la sortie sans se retourner et dire de mot. Arrivé dehors, elle alluma une cigarette puis marcha tant bien que mal en direction de sa voiture. Elle chercha ses clés de voiture partout, dans son sac, dans ses poches, partout. Elle a dû les perdre durant son altercation avec cette Qri. Rien que d'entendre son nom la faisait rager... Elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça depuis l'incident Jiyeon/Eunjung qui faisait maintenant 2 mois. Demain c'est la rentré des classes et Hyomin appréhendait déjà les retrouvailles...

« Bon bah puisque j'ai pas mes clés je vais rentrer à pied » dit à haute voix hyomin.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette après avoir pris une dernière taf puis elle retira ses chaussures à talons et les pris à la main. Hyomin entama sa longue marche en direction de chez sa mère où elle avait élu domicile depuis sa rupture avec Jiyeon.

Quelqu'un dans sa voiture observait Hyomin marché au bord de la route pied nue qui tenait à peine debout... La personne dans la voiture se sentait responsable de la condition de Hyomin. ' Je suis désolé Minnie ' Une larme s'échappa de la personne devant son volant, celle-ci l'essuya rapidement et démarra son véhicule puis pris le chemin inverse de Hyomin.

Quand le silence revenna à l'extérieur du bar, quelqu'un en sortit et répondit au téléphone qui sonnait :

« Oui j'ai pu la rencontrer »

« … »

« Elle est en piteuse état.. »

« ... »

« D'accord et en ce qui me concerne ? »

« ... »

« Merci Monsieur de me laisser une chance » quand l'interlocuteur au bout du fil raccrocha, la personne soupira de soulagement et retourna dans le bar avec un poids en moins.

**To be continued**


End file.
